Rivendare
Herszt bandytów z Khorinis, którego prawdziwe imię nie jest nikomu znane. Dowodzi największą bandą rozbójników na wyspie. Charakterystyka Szczupły mężczyzna o średnim wzroście. Posiada kasztanowe włosy, ciemnozielone oczy i lekki zarost. Sarkastyczny lekkoduch. Bezczelny w stosunku do ludzi z "wyższych sfer". Posiada specyficzne poczucie humoru, więc często jest uważany za osobę nietaktowną. Nie znosi gorzkich rzeczy, dlatego stroni od piwa. Wierzy w bogów, lecz żadnego nie czci, ani nie wyznaje. Umiejętności Bardzo dobry w skradaniu, całkiem sprawnie otwiera myrtańskie zamki, wprawiony złodziej. Jest wyśmienitym szermierzem, gdyż większość młodych lat spędził trenując z ojcem posługiwanie się rapierem. Aktualnie próbuje opanować walkę dwoma mieczami. Potrafi strzelać z łuku, lecz nigdy mu to za dobrze nie wychodziło. Całkiem dobrze kłamie i potrafi być przekonywujący. Świetnie udaje kogoś kim nie jest. Trzeźwo patrzy w przyszłość i planuje każdą rzecz z wyprzedzeniem i z uwzględnieniem wszystkich scenariuszy. Umie czytać i pisać, lecz tylko w języku myrtańskim. Wyposażenie Znoszone, lecz wygodne ubranie. Ciemny, postrzępiony płaszcz, torba podróżna i chusta zawieszona na szyi, którą niekiedy zaciąga na twarz, aby zachować anonimowość (choć strażnikom mówi, że to nowa moda wśród arystokracji). Występując jako herszt bandy zawsze ma na sobie zbroje płytową wykonaną z magicznej rudy z wizerunkiem Cieniostwora na piersi. Pancerz ten jest dosyć lekki i nie krępuje ruchów. Jest również w posiadaniu srebrnego sygnetu rodowego z literą "R", który wykopał z grobu ojca. Do walki używa długiego rapieru o pieszczotliwej nazwie "Julia". Zdobył go po pokonaniu starego herszta bandy z Górniczej Doliny - Quentina. Broń ta jest zaskakująco lekka i idealna do wykonywania szybkich pchnięć i cięć. Czasami używa również małych sztyletów i noży. Historia I. Dziedzictwo Ród Rivendare był niegdyś dumnym rodowodem arystokratycznym zamieszkującym Montere, lecz buntowniczy i pieniacki charakter członków tego klanu zniesławił rodzinę i sprowadził ją na samo dno życia społecznego. Duża część Rivendarów zginęła w różnorakich walkach, czy to ze strażnikami, czy z członkami innych rodów, część sprzymierzyła się z bandytami, a reszta uciekła do innych miast, unikając tym więzienia. Rodzina naszego bohatera pomimo tego, że zajmowała się kupiectwem nie była zbyt bogata. Jedyną prawdziwie cenną rzeczą jaką posiadali był sygnet, który przekazywano z pokolenia na pokolenie, z ojca na syna. Żyli oni w Monterze, lecz nikt już nie pamiętał, że należeli do starego, znienawidzonego przez miasto rodu. Gdy nasz bohater miał około dwudziestu lat jego ojciec ze względu na trudną sytuacje rodziny postanowił popłynąć do Khorinis szukać skarbu, gdyż stare klanowe księgi mówiły, że w dawnych czasach jeden z członków rodu ukrył tam w jednej z jaskiń cały swój dobytek. Ojciec nigdy nie wrócił, więc po śmierci matki, nasz bohater postanowił okraść jeden z domów arystokracji w Monterze i popłynąć za te pieniądze do Khorinis, aby odszukać ojca. Po dotarciu do portowego miasta, zaczął on szukać rodzica, lecz niestety znalazł go dopiero na cmentarzu niedaleko jednej z farm. Nie dowierzając temu, że leży tam członek jego rodziny wykopał zwłoki i znalazł w kieszeni trupa kartkę z napisem "Quentin". Sygnet rodowy na palcu umrzyka niestety potwierdził tożsamość ojca. Teraz jeden z ostatnich znanych Rivendarów podróżuje po wyspie w poszukiwaniu zabójcy swego ojca, jak również skarbu. Jedyną wskazówką jest dla niego kartka, którą znalazł przy zwłokach rodzica. II. Szturm Na farmie niedaleko której znajdował się grób jego ojca, złodziej odnalazł grupę bandytów, u których zaciągnął się, by przy ich boku odnaleźć cel swoich nowych poszukiwań. Zaraz po dołączeniu do bandy, bohater musiał wziąć udział w szturmie na miasto, który zakończył się sukcesem i śmiercią ówczesnego gubernatora. Po najeździe, bandyta zajmował się pilnowaniem jeńców i puścił jedną młodą dziewczynę imieniem Diana wolno, gdyż przypominała mu ona jego kuzynkę, która opuściła Montere razem z innymi członkami rodu jako dziecko. Dziedzic starej monterskiej rodziny podczas stacjonowania w mieście szukał informacji na temat zabójcy swego ojca, lecz bezskutecznie. Pewnej spokojnej nocy, gdy bandyci po świętowaniu sukcesu leżeli upici w karczmie wybuchło powstanie i miasto zostało odbite. Herszt bandytów uciekał co sił w nogach, ale i jego dopadły połączone siły mieszkańców Khorinis i Klasztoru. Rivendare podczas obrony miasta został ogłuszony żeleźcem topora i szczęśliwie wpadł do fosy, gdzie obudził się dopiero kolejnego dnia. Następnie nasz bohater ruszył schronić się w lesie, niedaleko miasta. Znalazł tam na wpół martwego Nyxrila, towarzysza broni, który dowodził kusznikami podczas obrony miasta przed powstańcami. Dziedzic arystokratycznej rodziny opatrzył rany kusznika i razem postanowili stworzyć nową bandę, dzięki której oboje mogliby spełnić postawione sobie cele i przeżyć na nieprzyjaznej dla nich wyspie. Dwójka bandytów bardzo szybko zebrała resztę ludzi, którzy byli w starej bandzie i przeżyli powstanie. Między innymi prawą rękę poprzedniego herszta. Uznano, że młody Rivendare zostanie nowym dowódcą, gdyż to on ponownie scalił tą przeklętą grupę i dla reszty bandziorów wydawał się być godnym miana herszta. III. Odrodzenie Rozbójnicy zaczęli rekrutować w karczmie Pod Martwą Harpią każdego kto stronił od miasta lub chciał się ukryć przed strażą. Gdy banda się rozrosła, nowy herszt postanowił, że rozbiją obóz w górach, przy zrujnowanej wieży i od teraz stamtąd będą prowadzić wszystkie swoje akcje. Podczas rekrutowania w tawernie, Rivendare poznał dwóch magów, mieszkającego w mieście maga kręgu wody i rezydującego w klasztorze maga ognia, którzy zostali jego wiernymi towarzyszami i nieraz wspierali bandytów. Po paru napadach na kupców, nowe ugrupowanie stało się sławne i ściągnęło na siebie uwagę gubernatora Khorinis. Wtedy to burmistrz przekupił dowódce zwiadowców, jednego z najbliższych ludzi herszta, Nyxrila. Zdrajca przekazał bandytą feralne informacje o transporcie podatków z farmy do miasta aby Ci wpadli w sidła podstępu miastowego magnata. Po udanym napadzie, łup schowano w karczmie, gdzie miał pozostać bezpieczny przez parę dni, aż sprawa ucichnie. Następnego wieczoru do oberży wpadł oddział strażników z gubernatorem na czele i odzyskali zrabowane złoto. Teraz miasto miało informacje od Nyxrila i dowody w postaci skradzionych skrzyń z kosztownościami. Mogli więc pełnoprawnie skazać bandytów na szubienice. Tego samego dnia, o północy herszt bandy miał się spotkać ze zdrajcą, któremu wciąż ufał, aby omówić sprawę odbicia ich łupu. Po dotarciu na miejsce, wraz z dwójką swoich ludzi, Rivendare zamiast dowódcy zwiadowców zastał w karczmie burmistrza miasta we własnej osobie. Doszło między nimi do głośnej sprzeczki. Gubernator chełpił się swoim zwycięstwem, skorumpowaniem jednego z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi w bandyckiej grupie i tym, że jest nietykalny. Dowódca rozbójników wiedział, że zabicie miejskiego magnata oznaczałoby koniec jego frakcji, gdyż przez śmierć tak ważnej osobistości ogłoszono by stan wyjątkowy i całe wojsko Khorinis zostałoby zmobilizowane. Rivendare jedynie rozciął gubernatorowi policzek na znak rozpoczęcia między nimi wojny i chciał opuścić tawernę nim zjawi się tam straż. Gubernator jednak zaczął wykrzykiwać, że znał osobę, która przedstawiała się identycznie jak szef bandy. Mówił on dalej, że gdy był jeszcze nic nieznaczącym handlarzem w mieście poderżnął rodakowi Rivendare'a gardło we śnie za kradzież pierścienia. Jak się później okazało, mówił on o ojcu bohatera, który przybył na wyspę dziesięć lat temu. Informacje te wraz z szyderczymi wyzwiskami ze strony burmistrza przelały czarę goryczy i herszt rozkazał kobiecie, która trzymała gubernatora pod ostrzem zakończyć żywot szlachcica. Po wydarzeniach z karczmy, Rivendare wraz z resztą swoich ludzi uciekli na przełęcz, gdzie założyli tymczasowy obóz. Tam mogli chwilowo schować się przed zmobilizowanym wojskiem Khorinis i patrolami które obejmowały wszystkie okoliczne tereny. IV. Sojusz Po zabiciu paru patrolujących przełęcz zwiadowców, bandyci musieli zmienić miejsce obozowania. Miasto z pewnością wysłałoby kolejne jednostki, po odkryciu, że poprzednie dłuższy czas nie wracają. Wtedy to Rivendare postanowił poszukać schronienia dla swojej drużyny w Klasztorze, który zajmowali paladyni z kontynentu. Herszt zaproponował ówczesnemu Lordowi pakt. Myrtańczycy mieli zapewnić rozbójnikom azyl, a za to banda miała ochraniać siedzibę paladynów i przekazywać im złupione złoto. Lord Wallace, dowódca myrtańskiego oddziału zgodził się na te warunki, gdyż brakowało mu ludzi i obawiał się ofensywy miasta. Rabusie bronili ziemi Innosa, dopóki jeden z Myrtańczyków, nie doniósł hersztowi bandy o tym, że przywódca paladynów potajemnie zmawia się z miastowymi magnatami. Chciał on wydać rozbójników w zamian za zaprzestanie jakichkolwiek akcji wojskowych ze strony miasta. Rivendare dowiadując się o tym uknuł spisek i napadł razem z paroma klasztornymi rycerzami na konwój wiozący magiczną rudę z przełęczy do miasta, bez wiedzy dowódcy paladynów. Dwóch Myrtańczyków zginęło w tym ataku, a ich ciała pozostawiono na placu boju, aby podstępnie przekonać miastowych o nieczystych zamiarach Posłów. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na odpowiedź ze strony Khorinis. Duży oddział strażników ruszył na Klasztor. Lord Wallace widząc żołnierzy zabrał paru swoich i wyszedł na most prowadzący do świątyni ognia, aby tam przeprowadzić negocjacje, gdyż nie był on świadomy podstępu. Gdy rozpoczęła się kłótnia między dowódcami przeciwnych frakcji, bandyci razem z przeciwnymi Lordowi rycerzami zaatakowali Wallace'a i jego ludzi od tyłu. Paladyński dowódca nie chciał zginąć z ręki wroga więc skoczył z kamiennego mostu popełniając samobójstwo. Jego ciało rozbite o skały rozszarpały później topielce. Po tym incydencie żołnierze z miasta wycofali się, ze względu na przewagę liczebną zebranych tam rozbójników i paladynów. Jeszcze tego samego dnia w kaplicy klasztornej Rivendare zaprzysiężył nowego Lorda rycerzy z kontynentu. Został nim generał Bartired, który wcześniej zdradził hersztowi plany poprzedniego dowódcy, ponieważ jego kodeks honorowy nie pozwalał na podstępne stawanie przeciw sojusznikom. Po paru tygodniach przebywania w Klasztorze, bandyci wraz z dowódcą wrócili do swojego starego obozu w górach. Miasto rekrutowało w tym czasie nowych żołnierzy i umacniało fortyfikacje z obawy przed atakiem połączonych sił rozbójników i klasztornych rycerzy. Paladyni podarowali hersztowi bandy przed wymarszem pancerz z wizerunkiem Cieniostwora stworzony ze wcześniej zrabowanej magicznej rudy. Przywódca zbirów był przez nich porównywany właśnie do tej bestii, gdyż działając z cienia nieraz pokonywał przeszkody używając brutalnej siły swego wiernego oddziału. V. Skarbiec Parę dni po powrocie do obozu w górach, Rivendare wysłał swych ludzi do Khorinis, aby Ci donieśli mu o ruchach miejskich wojsk i przebiegu budowy dodatkowych umocnień. Będąc na zwiadzie, jeden z bandytów dostrzegł przy szubienicy dwójkę nieswojo zachowujących się ludzi. Zaciekawiony ich postępowaniem zaczął ich śledzić i poszedł za nimi aż do starej latarni morskiej. Podsłuchał tam rozmowę tych dwóch ubranych w futra mężczyzn. Mówili oni o skarbie "schowanym na zachodzie", o obozie w Górniczej Dolinie i o ponownym spotkaniu w latarni, które miało odbyć się tego samego dnia wieczorem. Zwiadowca wrócił z informacjami do obozu bandytów i przekazał je Rivendarowi. Herszt wraz z małym oddziałem udał się popołudniu do latarni i wyczekiwał w ukryciu na ponowne pojawienie się ubranych na niebiesko podróżników, lecz Ci się nie zjawili. Znudzony wyczekiwaniem dowódca szajki wyszedł na szczyt latarni i dostrzegł, że słońce zachodzi za skałami, a nie morskim horyzontem. Na zachodzie znajdowała się bowiem niewielka wyspa, położona nie tak daleko od miasta. Herszt zrozumiał wtedy dlaczego tamci ludzie spotykali się akurat w latarni i co miały znaczyć słowa mówiące, że ukryto kosztowności na zachodzie. Oddział czym prędzej wrócił do swej bazy i nazajutrz rozpoczął budowę niewielkiej łodzi, która pomogłaby przeprawić się na wysepkę. Gdy łajba była gotowa, Rivendare zabrał czwórkę najlepszych ludzi i wypłynął w południe z plaży niedaleko starego wraku w kierunku lądu na zachodzie. Po dopłynięciu i przetrząśnięciu wyspy bandyci natrafili na jaskinie skrytą w gęstych zaroślach. Rozbójnicy przeszukali grotę i na końcu tunelu znaleźli przedziwną barierę, która blokowała przejście i rozmazywała obraz za nią. Herszt bandy rozkazał dwóm swoim ludziom sprowadzenie maga kręgu wody - Arlina, który był dobrym znajomym Rivendare'a. Gdy mag dotarł na wyspę zdziwił się, że magiczny obiekt został utworzony w takim miejscu. Narysował on mistyczne kształty na piasku które prowadziły do bariery, rozciął sztyletem swą dłoń i nasączył własną krwią stworzone wcześniej tunele w piasku. Zapora zaczęła przybierać kolor czerwony, absorbując jakby krew maga. Po chwili magiczna zasłona pękła odkrywając sekret, którego chroniła. Był to przedziwny skarbiec, pełen skrzyń, kufrów i różnorakich sprzętów. Bandyci od razu rzucili się do otwarcia szkatuł, lecz gdy to zrobili do groty wpadł bardzo zimny i silny wiatr, a z wejścia do pieczary słychać było odbijane przez echo kroki. Łupieżcy zamarli. Po chwili oczekiwania z tunelu wyłoniła się postać nosząca stary i przerdzewiały już pancerz myrtańskiego paladyna. Wraz z przybyciem zjawy, do skarbca ponownie wpadł zimny wiatr, a powietrze nabrało lekko zielonego koloru. VI. Klątwa Duch zapytał spokojnym i beznamiętnym tonem rabusiów kim są i co robią w tak odosobnionym miejscu. Na pytania zjawy postanowił odpowiedzieć mag wody, gdyż najwidoczniej nie pierwszy raz przyszło mu rozmawiać ze stworzeniem zza światów. Arlin bezowocnie próbował się dowiedzieć od upiora tego kim jest, lub co robi w takim miejscu. Duch ciągle zadawał te same pytania, aż w końcu jeden z bandytów odważył się wtrącić i krzyknął, że grupa zwie się Bandą Rivendare'a. Duch słysząc te słowa krzyknął, że nie wolno wypowiadać tego nazwiska, a do groty wpadła tak silna wichura, że bandyci wraz z magiem wody zostali popchnięci przez nią aż na skalną ścianę. Kapłan kręgu wody zrozumiał, że to duch w przedziwny sposób kontroluje te mroźne powiewy i zaczął zadawać zjawie delikatniejsze pytania, rozmawiając z nią o przeszłości. Upiór zdradził, że nazywa się August Thassarian, wspominał też ciągle o ostrzu wbitym w pierś i o bogaczu, z którym przybył na tą wyspę. Herszt bandy słysząc nazwisko zjawy przypomniał sobie, że widział za młodu krótką notkę o tym człowieku w rodzinnej księdze mówiącej o skarbie. Dowódca szabrowników zapytał czy bogaczem, o którym wspominał upiór był ktoś z rodu Rivendare. Zjawa znowu krzyknęła, przekazując rozmówcom że to nazwisko jest przeklęte. Podmuch wiatru ponownie uderzył w poszukiwaczy skarbów i sprawił, że Ci po raz kolejny uderzyli z dużą siłą o skalną ścianę. Dziedzic rodu Rivendare powiedział duchowi, że jest spokrewniony z tamtym człowiekiem, a na dowód pokazał cieniowi zamordowanego człowieka rodowy sygnet. Widmowa postać zrobiła się nagle spokojniejsza, oznajmiła rabusiom, że mogą zabrać skarb, skoro krewny bogacza po niego przyszedł, po czym dodała po krótkiej przerwie, że w zamian zabierze krewniaka ze sobą. Po tych słowach zmora z dużą prędkością ruszyła w stronę herszta i uderzyła w jego ciało. Rivendare upadł na ziemie i stracił przytomność. Bandytom po chwili udało się wybudzić dowódce, lecz ten nie mógł wypowiedzieć słowa. Gdy chwile później z jego ust dobiegł wreszcie dźwięk wszyscy obecni w skarbcu przerazili się, gdyż nie był to znany im głos. Upiór zaczął przemawiać przez ciało Rivendare'a, mówiąc, że dokona na nim swojej zemsty. Kapłan kręgu wody położył dłonie na głowie herszta i zaczął odmawiać modlitwę, aby zjawa nie przejęła kontroli nad ciałem leżącego. Demon wykrzyczał, że ciało Rivendare'a należy teraz do niego, a jego serce eksploduje. Słysząc to jeden z bandytów trzymających ciało swego dowódcy przeląkł się i podświadomie zdjął z palca opętanego rodowy sygnet. Zmora nagle ustąpiła, a herszt wrócił do siebie. Podczas tego zajścia był on świadomy, lecz nie mógł przezwyciężyć przeklętej duszy upiora. Pierścień zdjęty z palca uratował Rivendare'a, lecz teraz dusza Thassariana została w nim uwięziona. Po wydarzeniach w grocie, bandyci zabrali skarb i zanieśli osłabionego herszta z powrotem do obozu. Lider szajki schował sygnet do kufra obok łóżka i wycieńczony bardzo szybko zasnął. Po paru godzinach snu herszt przebudził się i zaczął słyszeć przerażające szepty dochodzące z zewnątrz. Ciekawostki * Jego imię nie jest nikomu znane, wiadomo tylko, że zaczyna się na literę "F". * Rapier, który dzierży Rivendare zawdzięcza swą nazwę Julii Thassarian. Kategoria:Postacie